Conception
by ImaginationSation
Summary: The majority of people fear the unknown, whether it's real or not. Some people will turn their backs and forget about scary creatures, but some, like me... well they go out of their way to find out the truth, whether it will risk their lives or not. My name is Bella, and I will be seeking the truth of Slender Man.


**Prologue**

Slender man, a character known for its tall frame, outstretched limbs and ability to make anyone disappear in the blink of an eye. But is the character; that so many believe and fear in, really real? For months I done extensive internet research and everything resulted back to it being a hoax. But then again, there is always a set group of people who are non-believers; they diminish the dreams of mystical beings just so they can receive a decent night's sleep, but what of the people who crave the fear of the unknown? Well those are the people, like me, that go searching for such things.

During my search I contacted a few Youtubers who had supposedly encountered Slender man and tried to set up a meeting with each one, some of them broke down on the spot and told me it was all a hoax, but out of twenty I contacted I found three that were willing to tell me their story. Now, as I roll down my car window and make my way down the street, I might find some concrete evidence of this creature!

**Day One**

"Name Edward Cullen, aged 34. Single. He has no kids or wife. He lives on his own in 1276 Collins St. Has a video on Youtube claiming the Slender Man is after him. No video evidence of these actual occurrences is posted on Youtube… possible dead end." I switch off my recorder and peer out the window. Sat in front of me is an old red brick home. It looks run down, like someone hadn't taken care of it in months. Maybe there was a reason for that? I need to remember to take note of that in my notebook.

I took a breath and grabbed the handle of my equipment bag and jumped out of the jeep. This was the first time I actually brought my journalist skills in to favour. I had graduated from college with a degree in writing, but nothing became of it, so if I wanted my dream job then I had to make it happen on my own.

Wrapping my fingers into a tight bunch I knock hard on the door and wait, no response. I give three loud knocks this time and wait. There is still no response. My heart sinks. I thought this would be a break through but clearly it is nothing but a hoax. I turn my back to the door and begin down the stairs when I hear a cough and a bang against the door.

"Who is it?" A raspy voice says.

I clear my throat, "Its Bella Swan. I spoke to you on the phone… We have an interview to do today."

The door slowly inches open and before me peers a man that looks unwashed, unshaven and distraught. I immediately know I'm on to something.

"Oh…" He says in a surprised tone that caught me off guard. "Please come in." He opens the door wide and I nod my head gently as I walk past him and into his home.

"You have a lovely place here." I lied. The place was a mess but manners got me a long way.

Edward snorts as he shut the door, drowning out any remaining sunlight.

"The kitchen is through there," He pointed. "I'll be through in a moment…" He trails off and turned on his heels and wondered off down the corridor leaving me to my own devices.

The kitchen matched the rest of the house, a complete mess. My face scrunched up as I eyed the table we will be sitting at and to the best of my ability I cleared away the whiskey bottles, plates and rubbish and set up my work space for the interview.

I brought with me my video camera, voice recorder and notebook. Everything I would need to make a story out of this.

I sat down and press play on the recorder. "I'm currently sat in Edward Cullen's home. It seems to be quite a cluttered home," I said as my eyes glance around the dirty kitchen. "The man himself looks worn out. His eyes are sunken, his express sullen. It's like… he's missing something. And I guess I will find out what it is…" I switch off the recorder and wait.

Minutes pass before the broken man walks into the room, this time though he looks a bit more presentable. His five o' clock shadow is gone and his clothes are clean. Perhaps there is hope for him after all.

"Would you like coffee?" He asks.

I nod my head, "Black, please."

He pours two black coffees and sits down in the chair in front of me. "So you're interested in my video then. Why?"

He isn't supposed to ask questions, I internally pout. "I'm doing research on- "He cut me off with the wave of his hand before I could finish my sentence.

"I know exactly why, but what I really want to know is… is why out of all the videos on Youtube about… him, did you chose mine?" The way he pronounced _him_ startled me slightly; it seems he has a real distaste for Slender Man.

I breathe inwardly and pull out my phone. The link to his video was already saved on it so with the click of a button it is playing.

"I miss the feeling of being alone. I'm never alone. He's always watching… no eyes… no eyes… he still watches. He taunts me every day, waiting… watching." His eyes shut tight as his voice plays from my phone. I jotted down the realism of his emotions.

His eyes fall to the table. "A lot of people mocked me for that, but you didn't."

I bite my bottom lip. "The sincerity is evident in your voice, Mr Cullen. Any moron that can't realize that, well… shame on them."

He nods his head and takes a sip of his scolding hot coffee. "So then Miss Swan, what do you want to know?"

I smile. "First I need to get you to agree on a few terms, do you mind if I record you with my video camera and voice recorder?" He shook his head. "Brilliant. I'll just get set up and while I do you can sign these papers of consent for me." He nods again and both of us get to work, within five minutes we are both sitting in our seats again.

I placed the camera on the counter behind me, so that it is staring directly at Mr Cullen's face. I have to catch everything.

"Can you please state your name for the record?" I said.

"Edward Cullen."

"When did you upload your video?"

"January Fourth."

"Starting from the beginning can you tell me when you first knew about _him_?" I don't want to say the name in the fear of the interview ending at the beginning. I have to bite my tongue when I speak to him.

"Jasper. My old roommate told me about _him_." He sighs and runs his fingers through his long locks. "He said he had heard about him on the internet and wanted to investigate him himself."

"And did he?"

He nods his head. "I wouldn't let him do it. He wanted to spend the weekend in the woods, alone. It's crazy! Anything could have happened to him and no one would have been there to help… so I told him I would go with him- which I did."

The intensity in his features darkened and I can't help but think that this is not going to go well.

"… We had spent weeks searching everything there was to know about him. By the time we were done we knew everything there was to know, and then it was time to take the test to see whether he was real or not. But by the time I had gotten to Raven Forrest with Jasper I was completely freaked out. It was like… every story I had read, every article, every picture I had seen flashed before my eyes… it felt like a warning, and I wanted so desperately to turn back."

I lean forward, as curious as ever. "Why didn't you?"

He chuckled. "Jasper was a stubborn man." Note down _was. "_He always got his way; it had been that way since middle school. So he dragged me into the woods…"

"What happened in the woods?"

He took a shallow breath. "We spent the first day trekking far in to the woods. I told him to stop after a few hours but he wouldn't listen… it was like he was demented, determined to find… _him_." His eyes flash down to the half empty cup. "When the sun set we stopped, but by then I had no idea where we were… and I didn't know who he was anymore."

"You mean Jasper?" I clarify for the tape recorder.

"Jasper."

"What happened to Jasper?"

"He stopped talking to me altogether, he started rambling to himself. I couldn't get close to him to understand, only a few words here and there." He stops for a breath and looks up at me. He is straining to keep his eyes open. "He's close. The moon is his signal. I freaked out when Jasper finally said those words to me! I tried to grab him and take him home but he kept pushing me away, telling me that he was waiting for _him_."

"Why do you think he was waiting?" I ask.

"By then I didn't know what he was doing, why he was waiting… But I just knew I had to leave. I couldn't stay there any more and wait for _him. _So I turned to leave and…" Edward reached up and fists his hair as he begins to rock back and forth. "No eyes, no mouth, no nose. He was watching us the whole time, waiting to strike and he did." A manic laugh passes Edward's lips and I begin to panic. What have I unleashed here?

"Do you want to stop…?"

"No… I must tell you."

I wait a few moments for the interview to become serene again. I don't want this to become out of control anymore than it has.

"When I turned around… Slender Man was behind me; and that was the last thing I remember, Bella. I woke up in the morning hugging Jaspers back pack. I don't know where he went, if he ran off or let Slender Man take him. I mean how could that happen? How could he make me forget ten hours of my life?"

He's gaining courage, just by the mere fact he can say his name now. I note it down and the fact he seems to be suffering from slight memory loss..

I lean forward in my chair, "What was in the back pack?"

"A few journals; video tapes and a big folder." He bites his lip. "I didn't dare look through them; it torments me enough with what little knowledge I have."

I raise a brow, "What do you mean so little knowledge? You said before you had done extensive research on Slender Man?" He winces at his name and takes a second to answer.

"I did. But there is more to this than reading a few articles and watching a few video clips on Youtube… and I did not or rather do not want to know." At this he stands up and leaves the room. Again I am left here on my own for what seems like an eternity.

So much has filled my mind. Missing roommate? Possibly demented because of Slender Man? Or was he always like that. Where is he now? I shake my head and write down all my questions. I have to find out if he's alive or not, because if he's alive then maybe I could question him, although whether that is a good idea or not I'm not sure. Edward seems crazy as it is… how will Jasper react? That's if he's even alive.

Edward finally returns with something in his hands.

"You can have it." He throws a brown satchel at me. "Do as you wish. If you want to prolong this search then may god be on your side, but I don't want anything to do with it."

My eyes flicker between him and the satchel. "Are you still willing to do the rest of this interview with me though?"

He shakes his head. "No, what you need is in there and here." He chucks a cassette tape at me and leaves the room with no final say.

I sit there agape, not sure what to do. I had come here to speak of his encounter over the recent months and got nothing… except this bag. I hope to god this serves my purpose.

I quickly pack my belongings and head for the front door. "Thank you for your time, Edward." No response. I leave and run for my jeep and that's when I hear it… a gun shot.


End file.
